Completely Different
by RavenSara84
Summary: Kira is bored of battling Zero, he wants something more and he has found it in the man who believes in science and researching his enemies. Too bad Kaito hadn't researched enough about this enemy. Yaoi


Beyblade Zero-G/Beyblade Shogun Steel

PG

Yaoi

Kira x Kaito

The researcher watched the battles go on, bored with the easy battle plans that he had created in his head, he found it was far too easy to think up of these plans against these types of bladers, all of which would have provided some sort of amusement, but none of the challenge that he needed.

"What a waste," A familiar voice said.

Kaito felt a chill run up his spine, knowing that voice, remembering the man who defeated Zero twice, who badly defeated Shinobu that the Salamander blader had to go to hospital. The blader that his research couldn't help him with, because he was that strong and had changed bey's that he couldn't rely on his data.

He turned to look at the deathly pale man, his hair the same as always, slices of pastel shades; "Kira I am surprised you'd show up here,"

If Kaito hoped that would make the paler man retreat he was sorely mistaken. Kira grinned at him, walking over to him;

"Surely you desire a true battle?"

He just looked at him; "I'm not stupid," He began, daring Kira to contradict him; "I am not as powerful as Zero is yet, which means that I wouldn't be much of a threat to you,"

"Nice to see you aren't talking tough like some _other_ bladers,"

Kaito knew that Kira referred to Shinobu, the Salamander blader was sure that he was in with a chance to win, only to learn that Kira changed bey's, now he worked with a different one that no one had any data on.

There wasn't even enough for him to figure out any attack patterns or get some insight to a weak point.

He always liked to have plenty of data, of _research_ to gain the upper hand in a battle. He wasn't _Zero_, he didn't go into a battle without some kind of plan and idea of how to approach this battle.

"Well?" Kira brought out his bey and Kaito felt his stomach knot up.

"I think not," Kaito turned him down, noticing the annoyed look on Kira's face; "I don't battle unless I am sure to win,"

"Oh? So no risk taken from you then I see,"

"I can take risks, just not in this," Kaito countered with a glare, no longer caring that this blade wiped the floor with two strong bladers.

"Than why not?"

"Taunting me won't work,"

Kira raised an eye brow; "I see, so asking you right out for a battle doesn't work, nor does the taunting, the only way for you to battle me is to get more data on my bey,"

"Exactly," Kaito wasn't about to lie about that, it was his way of doing things.

Kira continued to walk towards him, the gap between them becoming smaller and smaller, making Kaito feel distinctly uncomfortable and the shiver ran down his spine again.

"Well I should make it so that you _will_ battle," Kira was so close that Kaito could feel his breath over his skin.

He remained silent, keeping his glare on the pale man, waiting for him to leave. At least Kaito would have thought Kira would leave and battle someone else.

He never expected for Kira to close the distance between them and _kiss_ him!

Taking a step back, Kaito looked at him, but Kira's eyes were closed and to his surprise his arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into the kiss.

_What is he thinking? Why..._ Kaito couldn't pull away, although Kira was shorter than he was, he was a lot _stronger._

Finally after a few moments Kira let him go and stepped away; "Well since you don't wish to battle," He walked away leaving Kaito stunned.

Kira walked from the beypark, pleased that no one had noticed what had happened, which he counted on, Kaito had picked a rather shadow-y area to research the bladers who were battling.

_Such a shame..._ He thought to himself, not denying the fact that he did enjoy the kiss, hence why he let it become deeper than he would have done.

He didn't expect to find Kaito following him, or to find himself pushing the taller boy into the alley way, against the wall to kiss him with more force than before.

He never expected his feelings to come into play, he had just wanted a battle from a challenger, yet he found something completely different.


End file.
